Milk Shake
by Howan
Summary: Mettez le nom des bishô dans un chapeau et tirez des couples au hasard ! Refaites le tirage tout les trois chapitres pour pimenter le jeu ... Histoire abandonnée.


**Auteuse:** Howan  
**Base:** I'll  
**Titre:** Milk Shake  
**Chapitre:** 01  
**Genre:** Prenez une petite dizaine de bishis, inscrivez leur nom sur des petits papiers, mettez-les dans un chapeau et tirez les couples au hasard. Refaites le tirage tout les deux chapitres pour pimenter les relations...  
**Rating:** aucun pour l'instant  
**Pairing:** cf genre  
**Disclaimer:** c'est obligé ?? (chibi eyes) bon... les personnages de I'll ne m'appartiennent pas, ce qui est ma foi fort fâcheux. Alors pour compenser, j'écris plein de conneries sur eux, que je suis même pas rémunérée (c'est un monde tout de même ;;;). Je m'excuse auprés de Mr Asada pour l'extrapolation honteuse de son oeuvre.  
**Notes:** un grand merci à Zif, ma seunsei adulée (elle insiste) pour ses corrections autant du point de vue orthographique que grammatical et contenu/incohérences ... parce qu'elle a du mérite, mes brouillons et premières versions ont vraiment de quoi se suicider .  
Ce premier chapitre a mis plus d'un an à sortir, espérons que les suivants se feront moins attendre.

* * *

**01**

Satoru jeta un coup d'oeil rapide au compteur avant d'effectuer une passe pour Minowa. Il ne restait plus que quelques minutes avant la fin de la deuxième mi-temps, et les deux équipes étaient toujours à égalité, ne réussissant pas à se démarquer suffisamment.  
Il ne se contenterait pas d'un score nul en conclusion du match, et ses coéquipiers non plus, il leur fallait encore marquer ... juste quelques points, pour faire la différence.  
Le mental et l'expérience, voilà ce qui qualifiait leur équipe. Ils en avaient tous bavé pour en arriver là, et ne laisseraient pas une équipe de bas étage comme celle de Kouzu ruiner tous leurs efforts, leurs espérances.  
Inoue tenta un passage en force avant de se rabattre sur une passe en direction de Naruse qui enchaîna sans attendre sur un shoot à trois points.  
Takaiwa secoua la tête, déçu, le tir venait d'être dévié.

"- Te décourage pas connard, commenta avec tact Tetsuro, ... ou on va tous y passer !"

"- Va t'faire foutre !"

Allons bon, Takumi et Tetsuro se prenaient encore la tête.

"- Je m'adressais pas à toi, Naruse ...", beugla le châtain en désignant son capitaine du menton.

"- Moi si ."

Et ça allait encore être pour sa pomme. Seulement en cet instant il n'avait pas que ça à branler. Réagissant promptement au rappel à l'ordre de son coach, Satoru pivota sur lui-même et se plaça de manière à interrompre la course d'Hiiragi junior, bien en face de lui.  
Ils se jaugèrent du regard.  
Takaiwa détestait la lueur arrogante qui dansait dans les yeux de son cadet, il haïssait son attitude d'éternelle victime face à l'adversité, le maudissait de ne pas avoir su tenter sa chance à la suite de son frère, d'avoir repoussé en bloc les chances qu'on lui offrait sur un plateau doré pour ensuite venir se plaindre, il vomissait tout cela ... et juste pour ces raisons, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le laisser passer, et encore moins gagner ce match.  
Le plus jeune des deux tenta de franchir la défense serrée du meneur d'Hayamazaki, faisant appel à Koji en tant qu'écran. La respiration haletante, il fila vers le panier, évitant habilement les obstacles humains et marqua le point qui mettait maintenant son équipe en position de domination, le tout sous le regard assassin de Satoru.  
La remise en jeu fut pour Inoue qui d'un saut magistral se retrouva deux têtes au-dessus des joueurs de Kouzu. Tranquillement, il dirigea sa passe vers le seul qui tenait une position apte à permettre un tir rapide -à savoir, Naruse- et le laissa réussir son shoot avant de retoucher avec une souplesse étonnante pour sa taille le parquet. Ils étaient de nouveau en tête.

"- T'aurais pu me faire une passe", grogna le châtain en trottinant devant le géant.

"- Tu étais marqué de trop près..."

"- Peut-être... mais tu pourrais éviter de filer le ballon à l'autre !!"

"- ... Ah, mais c'est le jeu."

* * *

Les joueurs cessèrent de courir sur le terrain, le sourire aux lèvres pour certains, les larmes aux yeux pour d'autres. Aoi du haut des tribunes déchiffra le score qui s'affichait sur le tableau blanc, plus très sûre de ce qu'elle y lisait.  
Victoire d'Hayamazaki, soixante-douze à soixante-neuf.  
Toru lâcha la gamine perchée dans ses bras depuis la deuxième mi-temps, et la laissa descendre les gradins vers l'équipe de Kouzu, vers son Dandy moustachu. Le jeune garçon suivit la tête blonde du regard avant de se tourner vers son équipier. 

"- On y va."

D'un commun accord avec Gaku, ils avaient décidé de ne pas aller les voir pour leur parler, ou les réconforter avec des mots qu'ils n'auraient de toute manière pas su trouver. Et puis, ils n'étaient pas sûrs que leur présence dans ce genre de cas aurait été d'une quelconque utilité, à leur place, ils n'auraient pas supporté d'avoir leurs amis ou rivaux à leur côtés lors d'une défaite, mais l'auraient ressenti plus comme une gêne ou un poids.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient faire de plus contre Hayamazaki... ?", murmura Gaku au rouquin.

"- ... Gagner !"

* * *

Takumi remonta lentement la grande rue, tentant d'ignorer son capitaine qui l'appelait, ou plutôt qui hurlait son nom sans retenue. Finalement le blond le rattrapa et s'arrêta à sa hauteur. 

"- Bah alors, tu nous fait un accès de surdité... à ton âge..."

"- ..."

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ... Hey, il fit un bond joyeux pour se retrouver en face du brun, ... on a gagné ... et ça te fait rien ?"

"- ... On gagne toujours."

"- Ouais mais là on a eu du mal... c'était limite !"

Satoru observa son coéquipier qui pour ne pas changer de ses habitudes faisait la gueule. Il aurait pourtant dû être heureux d'avoir vaincu cette équipe si arrogante de Kouzu, mais non... ces temps-ci rien ne pouvait le dérider, il devenait de plus en plus taciturne.  
Cela datait de sa rencontre avec Minowa; depuis que ces deux-là se connaissaient, certes l'ambiance sur le terrain et dans les vestiaires ne manquait pas, mais il se dégageait de chacun comme une sorte de tension invisible et destructrice.  
Le blond soupira. Pendant un moment, il avait cru pouvoir changer Naruse, le rendre plus sociable, surtout après la nuit passée ensemble un an auparavant, mais finalement il fallait croire que c'était dans sa nature et qu'il n'en demordrait pas

"- Tu m'as l'air bien pensif ?"

De son côté le brun entretenait le même genre de pensées retrospectives. Depuis tout petit il avait toujours été mis à l'écart, quand il ne s'isolait pas de lui-même, et n'avait jamais véritablement connu de relation amicale, ou même amoureuse ... jusqu'à sa deuxième rencontre avec Takaiwa.  
La première n'était, contrairement au blond, pas très marquée dans son esprit, il avait tendance à se mettre en mode automatique sur le terrain, retenant les actions et non les joueurs.  
La seconde en revanche avait été pour lui une sorte de révélation, oui, il pouvait attirer l'attention, et non, il n'était pas un cas desespéré de l'anti-contact humain.

"- Et toi alors, renchérit le bond, ... tu dis pas un mot !"

"- Moi c'est normal, il esquissa un début de tentative d'ébauche de micro sourire qui n'échappa pas à Satoru, ... on peut même dire que c'est une habitude."

"- Ouais, ou une marque de fabrique aussi !"

"- ... Si tu veux..."

Les deux adolescents continuèrent à marcher côte à côte sur quelques mètres avant que le capitaine ne s'arrête soudainement.

"- ..."

"- Et merde ! J'ai oublié de dire un truc au vieux à propos du prochain match ... je crois que c'était pour ça qu'il me gueulait dessus à la sortie du gymnase."

"- Et tu t'es pas posé de questions sur le coup ?"

Dieu qu'il était con. Takumi fixait le blond, tout à fait navré et ébahi de constater qu'une andouille pareille réussissait à diriger une équipe de basket comme la leur sans se tromper. Il y brillait même cet enfoiré.

"- Bah, j'étais trop loin pour comprendre ce qu'il racontait... et c'est de ta faute, j'essayais de te rattraper ! Si tu t'étais pas enfui comme ça, ça ne serait pas arrivé !!"

"- Ben voyons ... maintenant tu n'as plus qu'à faire demi-tour, ça t'apprendra."

Pesant le pour et le contre, le blond décida que donner la confirmation nécessaire à la nouvelle tactique de l'équipe, et accessoirement écouter les nouvelles instructions, serait à la longue certainement plus profitable que d'emmerder son défenseur préféré pendant les vingt minutes que duraient son trajet jusque chez lui. Il salua donc Takumi et repartit dans le sens inverse en courant comme un dératé.  
Le brun ricana intérieurement, ravi d'être débarrassé de Takaiwa. Il l'aimait bien, pour ne pas dire que c'était son meilleur pote, mais il était du genre fatigant et surtout infatigable.  
Naruse aimait profiter de quelques moments de calme et de solitude pour réfléchir, ce qui était plutôt difficile lorsque son équipier traînait dans les parages, alors il se voyait parfois obligé soit de s'enfuir discrètement comme il l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt, soit de virer, proprement ou non, le blond de son espace vital.  
Se forçant à penser à autre chose que son capitaine, Takumi continua son chemin à grands pas en direction de la gare.  
Un jet de lumière sur sa droite attira son attention et il se retourna vivement vers sa source. La rue était déserte, seule une petite impasse morne venait couper la ligne longitudinale et bétonnée de la grande avenue.  
Le brun hésita à y pénétrer, il était déjà en retard sur l'horaire de son bus, mieux valait ne pas en rajouter. Un second éclair lumineux suivi d'un juron fortement coloré éclaira de nouveau mais de manière infime le retranchement que formaient les murs.  
La curiosité n'était pas le défaut principal de Naruse, loin de là, mais ce phénomène commençait sérieusement à l'exciter et à le faire sortir de ses gonds.  
Alors, oubliant momentanément son moyen de transport et sa réputation de type insensible à toute forme de provocation, il fit un pas, puis deux en direction de l'impasse, pour finalement s'y engouffrer.  
Là, il stoppa net devant celui qui avait involontairement provoqué tous ces signaux.  
Apparemment, l'autre ne l'avait pas vu et continuait son petit trafic dans son coin. Avec l'aisance de l'habitude, il noua une bande élastique autour de son son bras faisant surgir encore plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà les veines bleutées à la surface de sa peau. De sa main libre, il tâtonna pour trouver la seringue déposée à même le sol.  
Takumi se crispa violemment, sans plus réfléchir, il franchit la distance qui le séparait du camé et projeta d'un coup brusque du plat de la main la seringue sur le sol. L'instrument se brisa en un millier d'éclats scintillants sur l'asphalte tandis que l'adolescent à ses pieds le regardait fixement, complètement décalé.

"- Putain... mais... merde ça t'arrive souvent ? Tu connais le prix de ce truc-là connard ?"

"- Non, mais justement il a un prix... une vie n'en a pas !"

"- Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout d'une vie... si ça n'a pas de prix, c'est peut-être justement que ça n'a aucune valeur !"  
Naruse se força à rester calme. Manifestement, l'ado avait un problème de priorité et ne semblait pas particulièrement dans son assiette. Il passa alors en mode conciliant, chose qui ne lui arrivait que tous les trente-six du mois, et encore, si ses lunes étaient correctement alignées, la marée favorable, et l'âge du capitaine dans une moyenne acceptable à celle qu'il s'était auto-imposée.

"- ... C'est à toi de lui en accorder, il regarda pensivement les débris de verre au milieu du liquide toxique, ... mais ne me dis pas que ça, ça en ..."

Le coup lui défonça le torax sans qu'il puisse réagir. L'autre était plus petit, et de constitution bien plus faible mais la rage de l'instant semblait décupler ses forces. Takumi récupéra son souffle et évita tant bien que mal le poing qui se dirigeait pour la seconde fois sur lui.  
Le jeune camé ne pensait même plus à ce qu'il faisait, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que sa seringue et son contenu gisaient quelques mètres plus loin, complètement inutilisables, et que l'auteur de ce carnage allait payer. Il sentit qu'on lui attrapait fermement le poignet et il gémit de douleur.  
Le basketteur le plaqua contre le mur, maintenant ses bras prisonniers pour ne pas se reprendre de coup. Il aurait pu se casser et laisser ce type complètement paumé se démerder seul, mais ce n'était pas dans sa philosophie des choses; il s'en était mélé, alors il assumerait jusqu'au bout.  
Coincé entre la paroi et celui qu'il considérait comme un ennemi, l'adolescent sentit ses yeux se troubler et sa respiration s'accélérer.

"- Chuuut... calme-toi ..."

"- Putain, ta gueule... lâche moi !!"

"- Non... calme-toi d'abord, ça sert à rien de te débattre, il le fixa longuement, ... tu..."

"- je pleure pas !"

"- Personne n'a dit que tu pleurais ... calme-toi ... laisse-toi aller ..."

Il tenta une dernière fois de se dégager des mains puissantes le retenant, mais sans réelle conviction, avant de s'abandonner à l'étreinte.  
Un sanglot déchira le silence de cette fin d'après-midi mouvementée, et le plus grand des deux adolescents passa ses bras autour de l'autre qui se laissa aller, enfouissant son visage en larmes dans le col, s'aggripant convulsivement au dos de la chemise de Takumi.

* * *

Inoue commençait à ne plus vraiment sentir ce qui lui servait de postérieur, à force d'attendre Minowa, assis sur un petit muret en pierre à la sortie du gymnase. Pas que la chose fût glacée, ou quoique ce soit d'autre ayant rapport à la température -à cette époque de l'année le soleil a vite fait de réchauffer les dalles surtout si celles-ci sont orientées au sud-ouest en fin d'après-midi- mais son irrégularité lui titillait sérieusement le haut du coccyx.  
En même temps, il n'avait aucune envie de se relever, et se déplacer de quelques centimètres sur le bloc de pierre ne ferait que nettoyer ce dernier des déjections d'oiseaux qui le maculaient.  
Le châtain était encore à la bourre. Cela faisait déjà une bonne demi-heure qu'il poireautait, il lui donnait encore cinq minutes avant de se casser.  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, il maudissait intérieurement, et pour les dix générations à venir, ces crétins de paysagistes qui trouvaient beaucoup plus décoratif et malin d'installer des tentatives de murets à l'ancienne, que des bancs en plastique, d'un esthétisme certes contestable, mais possédant le suprême avantage du confort à long terme. On voyait bien qu'ils travaillaient dans des fauteuils rembourrés toute la journée.  
Bref, Takashi attendait encore, et pire que tout, il commençait à ressentir une pointe d'ennui, voire même de lassitude, chose extrêmement rare chez lui.  
Remarquez, après trois bons quart d'heure d'attente au lieu des cinq minutes promises, n'importe qui de normal aurait eu soit des envies de meutre, soit des pulsions meutrières ... ce qui, après reflexion, revient à la même chose.  
Il soupira et sortit finalement son portable pour s'occuper. Une porte claqua et il releva la tête pour constater que Tetsuro, particulièrement énervé -c'est-à-dire plus qu'à son habitude-, se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers lui. Sans même un regard, il lança: 

"- Qu'est-ce que tu branles Takashi, on y va !"

"- Tu faisais quoi ?"

"- Quelque chose."

Bien, avec ça il se sentait déjà vachement plus avancé que trente secondes auparavant sur les raisons qui l'avaient fait faire le pied de grue devant le bâtiment pendant presque une heure. C'était une chose qu'il appréciait énormément chez Minowa, son aptitude innée à communiquer avec ses congénères.  
De son côté Inoue ne se considérait pas non plus comme une personne extravertie, capable comme Takaiwa de rassembler les foules en leur débitant n'importe quelle connerie de préférence et le sourire accroché aux lèvres, mais il savait quand même mener une conversation tenant la route et n'envoyait pas chier son interlocuteur dès sa première réplique.  
Enfin, c'était comme ça qu'il l'appréciait.

"- Le coach râlait tout ce qu'il pouvait quand Takaiwa s'est tiré derrière Naruse, je m'en suis pris plein la gueule ... enfin, môssieur-le-capitaine a fini par revenir, les mains dans les poches l'air de rien, Hiiragi lui a passé un de ces savons, c'était jouissif !"

Inoue ne dit rien, complètement habitué aux coups d'éclat et de médisance totalement gratuits de son coéquipier, se contentant d'écouter et d'essayer de donner un sens relatif à ses paroles.  
Après tout, pourquoi s'énerver ? Ils avaient gagné ce match et continuaient donc leur avancée dans le tournoi, avec toutes les chances de le remporter, et puis, aucun nuage ne venait troubler ce ciel de début d'été, il faisait beau.  
Il soupira.

* * *

Un peu plus loin, l'ambiance n'était pas aussi sereine. Minéfuji fusillait les joueurs du regard, aimablement accompagnée par une Mika complètement échevelée.  
De son côté, Sumiré sentait poindre une grosse fatigue. Yoshiki, par la force des événements s'était stratégiquement éloigné de la scène, soutenu par Saeki et son médecin, lequel marmonnait en boucle des "je l'avais bien dit" contrariés.  
Koji s'était soudainement pris de passion pour les dalles sous ses pieds et les contemplait avec une totale application malgré le fait que sa vue fût partiellement brouillée par les larmes de la défaite. Hitonari ruminait dieu-seul-sait quelles sombres pensées, les yeux dans le vague tandis qu'Akane, fidèle à lui-même hésitait à se renseigner sur l'éventuelle présence d'autre chose que des rondelles de citron.  
Quant à Akihito, il siègeait sur un petit muret, complètement abattu, laissant la petite Aoi poser sa tête sur ses genoux et tenter de le consoler.  
Kouzu semblait fini.

* * *

Alors que Toru l'avait lâchement abandonné pour aller rendre visite à un de ses potes, Gaku stationnait quelques instants devant le gymnase. Aucune raison ne le poussait réellement à y rester d'ailleurs, il donnait un peu l'impression d'être un pauvre chien laissé en plan par son maître et attendant avec espoir que celui-ci daigne revenir.  
Un bruit de pas attira son attention et il distingua une tête blonde passer devant lui, les mains dans les poches, lui dédiant un oeil coquin, pour disparaître dans les méandres du bâtiment sportif. Le capitaine d'Hayamazaki avait l'air d'avoir le feu au cul, et Gaku ne voulait même pas savoir pourquoi. Quoique l'idée de justement savoir –ou plutôt d'imaginer tout à fait librement– faisait naître en lui une douce et quelque peu dérangeante chaleur au niveau de son bas-ventre, et pour éviter toute complication physiologique, il préféra s'éloigner du gymnase à grands pas.  
Il était en manque à ce point-là ? D'abord il n'aimait pas les blonds.  
Une jeune fille l'accosta pour lui demander du feu et accessoirement tenter un petit plan drague sur son auguste et glaciale personne. Il n'aimait pas les blondes non plus, ce n'était même pas la peine d'insister. 

"- Je fume pas."

"- Oh... désolée... ça te dit pas d'aller prendre un verre ?"

"- Pas vraiment non."

"- Et de se trouver un coin pour te décoincer le balai que t'as dans le cul ?"

"- Non plus."

"- Ça t'arrive de sourire ?"

"- Rarement."

Le brun la regarda partir sans qu'aucune expression ne parcoure son visage, à part peut-être une infime lueur d'agaçement dans ses pupilles sombres. Pour tout dire, il avait l'habitude de ce genre d'agression tentaculaire. Les premières fois, il n'avait pas vraiment su comment réagir et avait alterné entre bourreau des coeurs lorsqu'il se retrouvait face à des jeunes filles dites banales et tentant seulement leur chance, et désarroi le plus total lorsque c'était des adolescentes particulièrement entreprenantes qui lui tombaient sur les endosses. Puis, au fil du temps, il avait appris à perfectionner son refus en cultivant la technique dite de "l'icerberg-mono-syllabique", se contentant d'exprimer clairement et de façon concise son avis, sans pour autant chercher à blesser la personne.  
C'était quelque chose qui étonnait –et agaçait à la fois– Toru. Si le brun avait pu, il lui aurait refilé avec plaisir toute sa cour gloussante et emoustillée.  
A ses yeux, seul le basket comptait. Le basket, et ses pratiquants. Il n'était pas non plus puceau, mais il réservait sa couche à ceux qui partageaient la même passion que lui. Il fantasmait non pas sur les corps, mais sur les gestes, les techniques. Ce n'étaient pas les lèvres, la nuque, les cuisses qu'il embrassait, mais les dunk, les 360, les jump shoot. Les muscles qu'il caressait lui rappelaient sans-cesse les efforts sur le terrain, la force et l'amplitude ...  
Et c'était pour cette raison uniquement qu'il avait failli céder à ses pulsions en voyant passer devant lui le blond capitaine d'Hayamazaki.

Tout pouvait s'expliquer avec un minimum de mauvaise foi.

_À suivre ..._


End file.
